


Trust takes time

by SkinnyElephant



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of talking, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Brotherly Love, Counsling, Love, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Talking, Trust, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, car mention, cursing, gainging trust back, mentions of abuse, papyrus remembers frisk, vaguely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: Papyrus has a lot to make up for. His Dream underground was to help others, to save them. He never thought that sans would be the one most deserving.





	1. Forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> Holy boogers am i tired lol 
> 
> Just a small piece about Underfell Papyrus in Counseling.   
> If there is any grammatical or spelling errors let me know.. because I am half asleep still lol
> 
> Happy reading!!  
> S.E.
> 
> Check out the tumbl bumbles! https://thatsoneskinnyelephant.tumblr.com/

 

"Okay, we're going to try a different exercise today, is that alright?"

 

The Counselor didn't receive a response right away, not that she was expecting one too quickly. This monster she saw every Thursday night was always on time, never gave up any information without being asked and always thought carefully before he agreed to anything, She sat opposite of the monster, she in a roll away desk chair that she would every now and then pull her feet up into and he in a soft blue colored chair. Well, for today anyway. every session between himself and the counselor woman began with him in a different chair each week.

 

The skeletal monster thought thoroughly before responding, going over the pros and cons of answering the question she had for him and what could possibly happen should he answer differently than she wanted. He looked across the room to stare at her. The woman was older than some humans, she had greying- dirty blonde hair and wrinkles that only showed around her eyes. Her clothing consisted of a wrap around sweater, grey, and a pair of pants other humans called yoga pants. She wore slip on crocs, light blue, with bright green socks beneath. She was eccentric, always going out of her way to seem different. She didn't huff or groan when he took his time answering and alway waited with a calm, warm smile.

 

"...I suppose" he grunted out, uncharacteristically slouching in the soft chair he sat in. Arms crossed over his chest and legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. His attire had calmed down a lot since reaching the surface. he still wore his breastplate underneath a black turtleneck sweater and slacks. His boots were exchanged for a nicer pair of shoes but his scarf remained. It was at this time the Counselor saw the monster slouch down and bury his chin in the scarf. Inwardly she winced at the disability she'll have when he chooses to speak again but continued.

 

"Good." She wrote note down on her clipboard. She was always taking notes he noticed. Never was there a minute she didn't have the dumb paper and pen in her hand. "I would like you to close your eyes, can you do that?"

 

The monster pulled himself up and straight-backed in the chair. He grunted and let his eyes slip shut after securing the four corners of the small, well-lit room.

 

"Great! now what I would like you to do is tell me what you see"

 

"What I see..?"

 

"Yes, what is the first thing you think about when you close your eyes?" 

 

The monster hummed and titled his head slightly like a puppy would do upon seeing a treat. His sockets squeezed tighter and released when the counselor asked what he saw again.

 

"I see me, sitting on a throne.."

 

"A throne? where is it? what's around you?"  He felt she was coming on too strong, rushing him with questions but he answered them anyway.

 

"THE throne. The kings, Asgore. He is nowhere to be seen" His sockets squeeze again and release "There are monsters, bowing to me or dead I can't tell"

 

The counselor waited on his continued explanation.

 

"I can't see anything but red surrounding us, dust is thick in the air"

 

"Do you think the monsters are dead?"

 

"NO! it's the dust of the king...it lays grossly, covering the flowers that once bloomed brightly" His fingers gripped the arm of the chair, a headache forming. "The king is gone, but I didn't kill him.."

 

"Did you want to kill him?"

 

"NO! no.. I wanted..peace..for people to stop killing others. I wanted to take over and be a better ruler.." He released the arms he was gripping and folded his hands neatly in his lap. "I wanted sans to not be afraid anymore. Of anyone, especially me. I thought.." He paused to take a breath. The counsler waited a moment and spoke when Papyrus stopped.

 

"If it's too much we can-- "

 

"I thought that if I became the king that people would leave sans alone, that he might want me to be his brother again.."

 

"Papyrus...who killed the king?"

 

"I don't know..."

 

"Was it sans?..do you see him?"

 

"No.. my brother would never.."He vaguely remembered a time when he was younger and watched his brother take out another monster for their own safety. He wants to say he knows sans would never do such a thing but after they drifted he could be certain of nothing.

 

"No I think it was someone else.. I can't see their face. Sans is by my side, behind the throne. He growls at the monsters that come too close... He's slouched over as usual, but so am I like I'm tired of something"

 

"Maybe being king isn't all it's cracked up to be?"

 

"Maybe..." He offers no real response to the question. He could never know what it's like to be a king, or at least from what he remembers. The scene is so vivid it's almost convinced Papyrus that it was real.

 

"Why do you think sans doesn't want to be your brother?"

 

Papyrus kept his eyes shut, pulling at his own still gloved fingers. "I...i would say really nasty things to him...and hit him. I-it wasn't because of anything HE did... it was a tactic I used to protect him...but we didn't speak when we were in private. It was like he didn't want to even look at me.."

 

"Why did you think, you did that? Protect him with violence?" The counselor learned horrendous things from her monster clients, how violent the underground was, the kill or be killed mentality.  She learned how scummy the living situations were in new home and how abandoned the people felt by their queen, the guard but mostly by their king, asgore. She learned that the king was just an old monster who grew bitter through time. 

 

"I am the capt- or I was the captain of the royal guard, people looked up to me. They hated me." 

 

"How could the people do both? Hate and love you?" She scribbled more words down on her page, pausing to take a minute to think and write another sentence down.

 

"I protected Snowin from undyne, she could get a bit crazy but at the same time, we were one if the most well off people; sans and I" he looked up, opening his eyes. He let them go hazy as he stared at the wall behind her.  

 

"Do you still hit sans? Or say anything mean to him?" Papyrus winced at what she had implied but was quick to answer.

 

"NO! I wouldn't dare.. I did that for him! I was showing people that they couldn't use him against me! I helped him!" The outburst left the skeleton panting. 

 

"Do you love him?"

 

"W-what?"

 

"He's your brother right? Do you feel that you could stare him in the eye today and tell him? How much you appreciate him and that you're sorry?"

 

"Of course I can! I am very great after all l!" He crossed his arms and while still sitting in the chair posed. The counselor never could figure out how he got his scarf to flutter.

 

"So how about, this week.." she flipped the paper over to write on the paper below it and grabbed a paper clip from her desk behind her to join the multiple pages together. "You try to show how much you appreciate sans, and maybe tell him that you do care for him"

 

Papyrus avoided eye contact, looking out the window to the rain he was bound to meet outside. Thinking about how the lazy bastard was probably on the couch, sleeping like it was the last time he'd be able to. The snoring echoing through the house.

 

"Could you do that this week?" Looking back at the greyed woman he decided then that he would do everything in his power to show sans what he means to him.

 

"I will." He grunted when the woman clapped once in excitement and turned to pull out her calendar. Settling their next Meeting, he rose and bid the woman goodbye. When he first started coming here he was embarrassed, less than thrilled to have to come and talk to some stranger he didn't know every week. But he feels he's come so far since then.

 

Sans had signed him up without his approval. His brother said it would be good for papyrus and even went as far as signing himself up too. Sans is his older brother, after so many years of pulling the team he was glad that sans was doing something on his own he just wished that they had talked first. After learning everything he has with the woman he sees he's glad that sans had signed up too. He could read sans like a book cover to cover and papyrus knew that something was off. 

 

Exiting the building he scoffed at the rain, remembering that he would have to walk home. He pulled his scarf up to his nose and rested his elbows in his hands. He jumped when he heard the horn of a car go off, looking up it was sans with that smile he always wears. The smirk said 'i know i did something bad, what are you gonna do?'. 

 

Papyrus sighed and let a small smile form under his scarf. Moving towards the car to enter the passenger seat he saw the surprised face on his brother and asked sans to drive him home.

 

"Boss? You never let me drive?" Sans only spoke once they were on the highway home. Papyrus had looked into apartments in the city at one point but upon seeing sans face at the lack of stars he broke and they bought a house towards the mountain in the woods.

 

"Shut up sans" he squeezed his hands into fists and cursed at himself as an after thought.

 

"Shutting up boss" sans gave a small grin which faltered when he saw from the corner of his eyes that papyrus gripped the ridge of his nose.  

"Papyrus?" He switched his eyes back and forth from the road to his brother evenly. "You okay bro?"

 

The car was quiet, sans had at one point thought that he wasn't about to get an answer. It wasn't until the had pulled into their long driveway. The dirt road was bumpy and did nothing for the cherry red corvette. The house came into view and papyrus replied.

 

"I love you sans" there was an audible gulp from the taller skeleton as if he were afraid of rejection. "I just want you to know at I appreciate all that you do for me... a-and I'm sorry... for all the shit I put you through.." 

 

Papyrus waited on edge for his brother's reply and almost started to cry when his brother parked the car and exited without a word. The inside was dead and the air tasted stale.

 

Just as he had closed his eyes and bowed his head into his scarf the passenger door opened to a teary sans, Papyrus soul thumped, the sound pounding in his ears.

 

"Papyrus" sans grabbed papyrus by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug " thank you"

 

Papyrus pet his brother's skull, not exactly what he wanted to hear but he knew that these things came with time. He would have to regain his rother's trust and show him, not only through words but with actions, that he could be the brother he once was. He let his head fall into his brother's shoulder and sobbed in relief. 

 

"Thank you"


	2. Don't leave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separation,Fighting, birthdays and panic attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, but i couldnt wait to write more.
> 
> Im excited to see where this will go, but i would love to hear your suggestions!!

"Sans" papyrus nodded his head in greeting over his morning coffee.

"Boss" sans yawned behind his hand, plopping down in the wooden chair across from his brother. French toast graced the table along side the sugar free maple syrup and strawberries. Sans loved that his brother remembered his obsession with the fruit but he'd kill for butter flavored syrup.

Loading up his plate he drooled at the sight of the toast stacking up. It wasnt until papryus cleared his throat and slurped his coffe loudly that sans slowed down and stopped at 13 pieces. That was part of the reason papyrus only bought sugar free groceries. Papyrus called him a glutton but he felt as if 'well-fed' was a better term. His brother insisted he loose weight, It was only healthy and while sans worked at it and eventually did papyrus wont let him go back to his junk foodie ways.

Digging in, his brother watched with a bit of disgust. Sans' full mouth and the loud chewing sounds hed make made papyrus feel gross.

"Dont forget the human child is having a party today" he sipped at his chilled coffee. Its tasted gross cold but he was determined not to waste anything.

"Yeah" sans finished his plate, standing to place it in the sink " i dont know if ill be going"

"What? Why? Arent you their best friend or something?" He pushed the chair back to stand.

"Why do you think that?" Washing his hands he mistakenly used the dish soap instead of the lavender hand soap paps specifically bought.

"Just thought that, you know, following them all over the underground would mean that you became friends or whatever" papyrus really meant for it to be a passing comment. He squeezed between the cupboard and sans to reach the sink. Dumping his last swig if coffee out he let the mug settle in the bottom of the chrome sink. 

Sans froze, he pushed away on the sink with dripping hands. Forgetting to turn the water off.

"What is that suppossed to mean?" He squintes his eyes at his brother who reached past him to shut the water off.

"Come on sans, do i have to do everything?" Papurus grumbled.

"No, dont change the topic. What did you mean?" He stepped back, his back to the table that watched the open living room.

"Sans..i just" he let out a strong breath and looked down his empty mug. Picking it up once again he gave it a good scrub down with the sponge. " lets not do this today"

"No, boss. You started it. Just tell me what you mean" sans huffed.

"Sans. Youre getting angry, just calm down i think youre blowing this out of the water" papyrus with his back to his brother gripped the cup a little harder than he needed to.

"Blowing this out of the...Are you fucking serious?" Sans scoffed at the words "what. Are you jealous or something? Get off your high fucking horse "

Letting the cup drop roughly he turned to face sans. "Maybe im a bit upset that you'd just ignore the person who means so much to you. At least thats what you say"

"They'd understand, they got tori and thems guys" he used his pinkie to scratch at his golden tooth. Licking at the tooth afterwards he continued. "Sides, im no good for em"

"Theyre young sans. What if they dont understand. What if they think youve forgotten them"

Sans turned his back, hmphing as a response. "Whatever. Today isnt really good day to do this. Im going back to bed"

Watching sans walk away hit papyrus hard, his breathing sped up and frightened yells echoed in his mind. "SANS DONT YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME" 

Both sans and papyrus froze at the loud voice. Papyrus almost apologized, he hadnt used that voice in the years they'd been topside.

"Sans.. im sorry i-"

"Fuck off papyrus" sans spoke so lowly, papyrus had issues hearing the words. Before papyrus could express his regret sans dissapeared before his eyes.

His eyes watered and soap dripped from his hands. Tears dribbled down his face, he threw the mug at the wall to his left. Watching it smash and the pieces fall with clinks and clanks. He himself fell to his knees punching the floor and eventually burying his head in his elbows on the floor.

Frisk was currently enjoying the cake toriel and monster kid made for them. The party was small, only consisting of a few friends from class, monster kid and a few of the dogs. After the candles had been blown out was when they started to worry about the skeleton brothers. They had never missed a party before. Sans would usually be seen guarding the snack table and papyrus hanging over his shoulder about his diet and how terrible cheese was for the smaller skeleton.

Once the cake was divided and nice creams given out frisk started to fidget. They had nearly finished their cake before the front door opened and revealed the older skeleton. He entered like he owned the place and dumped a poorly wrapped gift on the child's lap. Ignoring the other guests seated at the table and toriel huffing behind him.

"Happy birthday kiddo" he grunted, watching the kid tear the paper. Frisk squealed at the yoyo pair that they had requested for christmas last year. Toriel had said something about the child wanting them but was worried about them hurting themself.

"Yeah yeah youre welcome and such" he shrugged off the hug and searched the small house. "Yo, kid you seen paps?" His hands found the pockets of his sweatshirt and he let his shoulder sink into a slouch.

Frisk used their hands to tell the monster that they'd not seen papyrus or heard anything from him all day. They asked if sans knew if papyrus was alright. Sans shrugged, look out the window showing the front yard. He took a deep breath and turned back to the kid.

"Sorry to leave so soon but i think ill go find him and give him what for for ditching yer shin dig" he gave a wink and waved as he short cut out of the living room. Frisk gave a worried look to their friends.

Papyrus had spent his time on the floor. Not finding the strength to lift himself from the floor he sat with his back to the cupboard beneath the sink. He hugged his knees to himself and shook. The memories flowed through his head. He heard sweet music and his brother's slow breathing. The breathing turned into yelling and screams from outside the ally they chose to call their home for the night. 

He could hear his brother fighting, throwing bone after bone at the enemy. He couldnt see but he heard his brother get thrown to the ground with a pained grunt. He hide behind a dumpster with his hands over his mouth, trying to cover his sobs and moans. It took everything in him to keep from crying out his brothers name. He heard his brothers cries for mercy and he was drug away from the ally.

Papyrus remembered himself shaking,eyes wide and tears streaming down his face. He pressed his hands harder against his teeth and held his breath. What should he of done? Could he of been some help?

Papyrus shook in his seat for hours, never moving his hands should someone in passing hear him without his brother to protect him. 

He couldnt say how long he sat there. He saw the night grow into morning and day fade into night. This happened multiple times, flinching when he heard a monster stomp by and crying when another day went by without his brother. He didnt move to eat and didnt sleep long enough to want to move.

So much time had passed, leaving papyrus to think the worst. Where had his brother gone? Had sans left him to die? Did he not want papyrus anymore? 

His brother returned to him beaten and bruised. His skull was cracked, his breath was heavy and his eyes dim. He fell into the scraps of cloth they called a bed and slept. 

He slept the longest papyrus had ever seen, not waking for days. Papyrus did his best to clean his brothers bones but was at a loss with what to do about the crack. He'd never been hurt so bad before. 

Sans watched the outside of his home. He wondered what his brother was doing. Was he sleeping? Did he throw a shit fit? Was he even home? He sighes and rubbed at the back of his skull. His outburst this morning had been uncalled for and gave him anxiety thinking about what his brother thought of him. 

Entering the house it was quiet and dark. Nothing was flipped over, no windows broken. 

"Paps? Boss are you here?" He called out to the seemingly empty house. Listening closely he heard a small whimper.

"Paps?" he shouted urgently, searching high and low for his brother, finally finding him curled up before the sink, the taller's eyes were dim and shrunken. He shook like leaf.

"Papyrus, bro are you okay?" He was hesitant to touch his brother on fear he might lash out. "Bro are you alright? No of course you arent. If you were you wouldnt be like this"

He was scared, he knew that he himself have had panic attacks that papyrus helped him with but he didnt know how to help in reverse. He watched his brother tremble, trying to use the method that papyrus had used on him before. 

"Bro, its me. Sans? Can you hear me?"

"Sans..?"

"Yes thats great, its me" he was glad to hear that papyrus was responding. His fear kept him from getting too close. "Youre doing great"

"Im so tired sans" he reached out for his brother, letting his legs fall straight out he pulled his brother into his lap and dry sobbed into sans shoulder. "Im so tired. Im so tired sans" he kept repeating himself, squeezing his brother tighter. 

"Paps" sans choked out "paps lets get you to bed" 

Tucking his brother in like he would of when he was younger he pulled the blanket close to Papyrus's neck. Stepping back resulted in papyrus grabbing his older brothers hand. 

"Dont leave me" he said in a voice that sounded so small and hurt. "Please" his eyes slid closed but his voice was strong.

Watching his brothers face twist in pain made sans stay. On his knees beside the bed He lowered his head to his brothers and let their foreheads touch.

"Im not going anywhere paps" sans whispered

"Dont leave me" his voice drifted out, becoming quieter and eventually stopping.

"Im here bud, im here" he lifted his head and kissed the long hand he held tightly. " im not going anywhere"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/15/2017


	3. Loading...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking too much causes worry to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a nap today so im just gonna be up for the rest of my life. This is it. 
> 
> Something short, i figured hey while im awake for forever might as well do something productive lol
> 
> Happy reading guys!  
> S.E.

Sans saw the world in a different way than most. Sitting at the Park he saw couples who would reunite with kisses or expressions of glee. He wonders how many times these thing have happened. The surface has so much going on at once he can never tell if the child had recently loaded. He would know if there was a reset, he has nightmares about it; waking in that dark room on the mattress on the floor. Ducks and chipmunks make their sounds, squeaking and squawking while they make their Rounds about the park. Elderly women feeding the birds and elderly men speaking to these elderly women about their late partners. Bike bells chime, children play, dogs bark; it becomes too much and leads to the skeletons exit of the park. 

The coffee shop he steps into gives him the same thoughts. Sitting down to watch the peoples lives he wonders again how often that man ordered the caramel latte. How many times had the whispered argument happened a few tables down? Did the employee of just a few months get Fired each time the world loaded? Was there anyway for the humans to tell if there was a rest? A few tables down a buisness man worked hard, typing at his computer, a woman who looked to be in real-estate chatting casually to a seller; she doodled on a napkin between notes. Do the humans know that this world could replay over and over again like a record kept so badly that the only solution was to start from the beginning? He played with a straw paper, folding and twisting it, nodding in hello in response to those who nodded first. He doesnt know when but he finds himself leaving towards the beginning of rush hour, the workers became too loud and the customers too demanding. 

The skies darken on his walk home, they threaten to open up and drench the poor souls on the streets. Some people run at the first few drops of water, others play in the newly forming puddles. He sees people run for cover under awnings or make use of jackets, newspapers, or breif cases as an umbrella. The walk to town was long and lonely but fulfilling. He wondered where the kid lived now. Toriel having moved after a couple years settled on the surface. He heard she became a teacher; middle school. Undyne he had no reason to worry for and Alphys he didnt care about. He doesnt know if they become a thing and moved away or if they went separate ways to live on their own. 

His brother on the other hand still lives with himself, or rather he still lives with his brother. He knew where they both stayed was still very close the mountain but the stars were best viewed at night from the forest than the town nearby. 

The rain came down harder, in sheets of water that made a soothing sound when hitting the ground. It soaked his clothes and the vegetation around him. The wettness of his jacket bought him back down to earth, remembering a near by short cut he jumped to stand before his garage. 

A quick change of clothes and a look at the time, he grabbed his brother keys with a smirk. Papyrus would appreciate the guesture he hoped, hopping in the drivers seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/20/2017


	4. I know what i'd do. I'd kill to be with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans says some stuff that worry others.  
> Papyrus is last to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you be surprised if i told you I don't like jello? Something about eating gelatin just doesn't sit well with my stomach lol.
> 
> I know I've been kinda slow on updates, with the summer coming up I should be able to do more!  
> It feels like i was a bit sappier than i originally planned.
> 
> Happy reading!!  
> S.E.
> 
> Check out the tumbl bumbles! https://thatsoneskinnyelephant.tumblr.com/

"Sometimes I feel like the world would be better without me in it"

 

"What do you mean by that?" The man sitting across from sans scratched on the paper he held in front of him, notes upon notes. They had talked about how the man felt that sans was gradually getting better and 'see? it just takes some time'  That's when sans dropped the bomb on him.

 

"I just...I think about how easy it is to take me down"

 

"you're not underground anymore sans"

 

"I know. I just think every now and then how easy it would be to rile papyrus up and feel the bones slip through my ribs. How scared I'd be... and then content. Like I wouldn't ever have to worry about being too anxious or how much of a burden I am to him"

 

"You think he would kill you? that easily?"

 

"A couple years ago, It was my dream"

 

\--

 

"SANS!" Papyrus rushed through the quiet hospital, not exactly silent as the monitors kept beeping and the phones continued to ring.in the rooms were only a few coughs and an angered yell to keep it down. The hospital staff tried to quiet him, some even going so far as to grab his arms and threaten to call security. He would have none of it, he yanked his arms out of their grip and demanded to know where his brother was.

 

"WHERES SANS?! I NEED TO SEE HIM!" The nurses quieted down and begun whisper amongst themselves.the mumbled words started from the back of the group and moved forward to the nurse who stood before him. 'The monster?' they whispered, 'The one with all the scars?' 'Isn't that dan's patient?' 'I heard his brother abused him'

 

The whispers all reached his ears as hard as they tried to lower their voices. The nurse before him heard all this too and offered a chair by the desk, away from the gossip group.

 

"Sans huh?" She flipped through a few files left on the desk, closing one folder just to open another. she wasn't finding what she was looking for obviously because she pulled up a chair and sat in front of the clearly outdated computer monitor. After typing on the keyboard for a minute she turned her head back to the stressed skeleton but kept her eyes on the screen. "Sans what?"

 

"Huh..?" Papyrus ungracefully questioned, it's not that he wasn't listening it just that... he was just paying attention to more important things; like everything rolling around in his mind. What had happened to his brother? was he alright? did someone from work threaten him? or worse actually hurt him? why was he here and NOT by his brother's bedside? If that lazy, good for nothing skeleton dusted on him so help him he would bring him back from the dead just to dust him again. He grit his teeth, his claw-like fingertips leaving marks in the palms of his gloves.

 

"What his last name?" She asked patiently. she tried to sound as collected as possible but she did have many other patients to visit. He was just lucky she happened to be the head nurse on shift right now.

 

"Oh..we don't have any last names. It's just sans" He could see the stillness creep up her spine, she froze but didn't make a sound. So this was the small skeletons brother? Were the rumors true? was he back to finish the job? Her fingers were stiff and reluctant to move. Should she misdirect him? tell him that the skeleton wasn't here or maybe been moved? No, then he would cause trouble in the other wings. Then she would be to the blame for that. Should she tell him he's dead? If what the others say about him is true then he'll just go back to abusing him again won't he? She contemplated these things, let them bounce off the corners of her brain until Papyrus cleared his throat. She turned to look at him from the corners of her eyes, trying to look calm.

 

"Please miss....he's all I have" Now, she could have interpreted that as a plea to not be outed "Sans is my best friend" Papyrus hunched over resting his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. A sniffle that he would deny if she brought up was accompanied by a tear that he just couldn't hold back. The nurse's heart beat hard at the scene before her. "If he dusts I just couldn't..." He scrubbed at the wet sockets with the fists he balled up. "Please tell me he's okay" They met eyes and the nurse's will to keep this brother from the other fell. 

 

Typing the name into the database she told him that sans was in room 1104. Just down the hall, to the left and three doors in. Papyrus jumped from his seat, the chair spinning comically in his leaving. The nursed yelled down to him that there was no running in the halls and to be quiet...laughing at herself for not practicing what she preaches.

 

Bursting through the door was harder that usually when the door had some sort of contraption to make it close slower. When the door slowed to a horribly slow stop he saw sans in the bed, sitting up with a blanket over his legs laughing with the man Papyrus had come to know as his counselor. Sans had tried signing him up for treatment under his counselor but the man saw it as a conflict to have brothers see him separately, That's when the man suggested the woman Papyrus now sees, while both he and sans were sceptical of this woman the man had highly suggested her, and sans say he trusted this man whole hearted (If sans had heard that Papyrus would never live that down) he took the man on his word and insisted that he speak with this woman.

 

The man turned and saw Papyrus stiff as a board in the doorway. His chuckled died down and he bid Papyrus to enter the room.

 

"Ah, Papyrus. please join us!" The man outstretched his hand towards the skeleton, he knew the monster wouldn't take it but would see it more as an invitation to come and sit with him. Sans' head snapped over and the two made eye contact. Whereas Papyrus stood still, not moving the man that once sat in the chair announced his leaving. Nodding to sans with a grin and to papyrus gave what appeared to be a funny 'Tip of the hat' in a goodbye. Papyrus watched him leave the room, stepping out of the man's way to leave but watched as the door slowly closed and clicked shut. 

 

Only then did Papyrus rush to his brother bedside, kneeling down so he was a bit shorter in height than his brother up on the taller bed. He grabbed his brother's hand in his own and brought it to his face. As if he were in mourning.

 

"Bro? what's the matter?" Sans tried to awkwardly chuckle the situation off but his brother wouldn't let go of his hand. He sat in silence a moment more before Papyrus' crackly voice spoke up.

 

"Sans...what happened?" His eyes were darkened with the way he bowed his head. His pants did nothing to keep the cold from the tiles away from his knees but did nothing to change it. Tears threatened to come forth, he squeezed at his brother's hand like it was his only life raft in a cold, dark sea. 

 

"Paps" he hissed at the pressure on his hand "It was nothing" The grip tightened a bit.

 

"Nothing..?"

 

"Nothing paps..its fine"

 

"NOTHING!? THAT COUNSLER MAN CALLED ME, THE HOSPITAL CALLED ME! THEY- THEY ALL THINK I TRIED TO KILL YOU!" He panted, he refused to meet the gaze that looked down at him. 

 

"bro, they're gonna kick us out if you keep yelling like that" Sans was always a worry wort but this time he was right.

 

"I thought..." He cleared his throat and coughed to cover a sniff "I thought you were hurt, or dead! I just couldn't...I don't know what I would have done if you" He sentence sounded to be trailing off but sans cut him off anyway, he moved the hand that Papryus had a death grip onto his brother's cheekbone. This made it easier to catch his brother's attention. By pulling up on his face until their eyes met.

 

"Papyrus" The way his brother said his name sent shivers down his spine. His pupils darted back and forth betweens sans'. He held the hand at his cheek closer, his eyes becoming watery at the thoughts he had had about his brother minutes ago. "I could never leave you" He moved his other hand to Papyrus' face and used both thumbs to remove the tears that squeaked by. The bracelet on his wrist scratching at Papyrus' cheek but he didn't shy away. "I know for a fact that no one could handle you like I do. No one could even come close to understanding you." 

 

"I thought - They made it sound like-" 

 

"I know.. I just said some stupid stuff. I was having a bad day and said something that I probably should have thought through before saying it. There's nothing to worry about."

 

Papyrus knew that being on watch wasn't 'Nothing' but he let his brother think he believed him. He would question him later but right now he was more than content being right here by his brother. He gave a watery smile before letting his head rest on the bed by his brother's hip. One had retreated back to sans side but the other softly pet his brothers head. 

 

\--

 

"How long are you stuck in here anyway" Papyrus grumbled, feeding the green jiggly goop to his brother. Sans received it with a wide open mouth, he even made sound effects to go along with the chomping.

 

"Three more days" He happily chewed and swallowed the green jelly, smacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

 

"THREE DAYS? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I COULD BE DOING SANS? PREPPING THE GARDEN OR WASHING DISHES!"

 

"Ahh the dishes will still be there bud, Just give me another bite!" His eyes followed the spoon that his brother flailed around.

 

"I hate you sans" He grumbled again, feeding the skeleton another bite.

 

"Love you too paps" He closed his eyes to better enjoy the flavor of the jelly. He hummed at the taste like he was a judge in a competition.

 

Papyrus' grouchy look fell into a shocked face and then a soft smile to join the softer eyes he gave his brother. "Love you too" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/29/2017


	5. Cant breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, panic attacks, sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short today but hey, it just came to me.
> 
> its suppossed to be nice out today but here i am lmao
> 
> Happy reading!  
> S.E.

Papyrus found himself running through a forest, the world was dark around him and the air stale. Taking a breath felt like loading hundreds of pounds of weight onto his chest and releasing it was only a small let up of pressure. His running seemed to slow down, the world passed by slowly and his limbs felt like lead. He took to breathing faster and pushing harder to get away from whatever it was following him. Looking back, his chaser looked so far away but just the thought that they could catch up had him in a panic. He knew not who they were or what they would do but still, he felt the need to run. The woods around him became thicker as he ran, his feet becoming heavier. The branches around him scratched at his face and arms. He tripped over risen roots and even fell once. When he looked back after rising from the ground he saw his chaser was nearly on top of him. No matter how fast he ran the chaser would not fall back. 

Papyrus found himself at a dead end, the path covered in dead trees and vines that weaved through the sticks. Had he been thinking rationally he would have just blasted them away and kept running but with the state of panic he was in all he could do was crouch down and pray not to be seen. Covering his face with his arm he cowered into his knees. The figure approached and his breathing got faster. Hyperventilating, he would have been able to calm himself if he weren't so frightened at what this person may do to him.

"Papyrus.." The voice of his chaser spoke to him "Paaapyruuus" the voice sung sweetly. It sounded much like his brother but a bit..edgier.

"Papyrusss won't you come out and play..?" The voice spoke again, getting closer to his hiding spot but never finding him. 

Papyrus' soul beat hard, he could feel it in his throat. He gave a small swallow and peered through the brush he hid behind. The chaser was none other than his brother! he thought to call out to him but his clothes were off. A Stripped sweater? and a long, unmarked red scarf twisted around his neck. Papyrus felt his own neck, looking for his own scarf but his neck was barren. no scarf to show for. Looking down he saw himself in his own stripped sweater and long pants. Looking back up, the world felt taller and bigger. Everything around him grew a hundred times and left him feeling tiny. Peaking back out through the hole in the branches he saw Sans; His eyes glowed a piercing red and his grin continued to get wider. 

"Hiya paps" Sans' speech slurred and sounded deeper. "Won't you come out and plaaaaaay?" 

His voice took on a deeper, darker tone as it slowed like a record. Sans' arm reached through the hole in the brush but couldn't reach papyrus. Papyrus wanted to scream but couldn't find his voice, the branches around the arm wouldn't budge leaving sans to curse and yell. He covered his ears, squeezing his eyes shut.

Opening them again he found himself laying on a table, limbs strapped down. He wiggled and shouted but no one came. he overheard a conversation in the next room. Sans and some strange looking man in a white coat. Who was he?

"Again, nothing but a failure" The man sighed at his brother. The man's hands rested in a knot at his back.

"Yeah, and I thought I was a fuck up" The second voice laughed, his brother. The pair laughed together, the taller making towards the exit of the room.

"What then? Should we keep him? Could he be used for something else?" The deep voice in the coat got closer to papyrus, entering the room.

"Nah, just kill him. He's no use to me." Sans cackled.

Papyrus watched the man fill a syringe with a green liquid, he struggled harder in the straps, trying to free himself. The man plunged the syringe into the IV drip that lead to his soul. Watching the liquid slowly move down the tube he screamed. the sound bounced off the empty metal walls that surrounded him and the others. his screaming finally died when he was unable to breathe. his soul beat faster than he'd ever felt before. rolling his head away from the tall man he found sans grinning down at him. His eyes darker than night and his smile curled at the edges. Papyrus; eyes started to slip close after the physical struggle to breath had ceased.

"You're going to die." The evil looking sans chuckled, this time his voice as light as his normal voice is " and I'm glad. I won't have to deal with your sorry ass"

Papyrus tried gasping for breath again but with this final attempt futile he let his eyes close.

Warmth enveloped him; begging him to open his eyes but he didn't for fear of what he'd see next. the warmth shocked through his system and made his body jump. His eyes shot open at something touching his arm. looking around, he saw that he was in a field, the one behind his house more correctly. Sans was at his side, gripping his arm. a scared look was pasted on his face.

"You wouldn't wake up" Sans' shoulders sagged in relief "I was so worried, you kept screaming, and at one point you stopped breathing" He let his mouth open and close many more times as if there were more he wanted to say but couldn't find the words.

Papyrus stared at him, noticing the lack of strips and lack of scarf. reaching up to his own neck he found the scarf that was missing in his dream. His nightmare.

'"Hey, are you alright? What a stupid thing to say.. you look like you've been through hell an-" Sans' words stopped when he felt himself being hugged by the taller skeleton. Papyrus said nothing but sans could feel it rolling off of him. He held his brother and spoke again in a soft, calming voice.

"Hey... it's alright" He could hear papyrus trying to quiet his sobs into his brother's shoulder "I'm here, nothing can happen to you while I'm here" Sans rocked his brother back and forth in the field. He hugged him tight to himself. "It's alright..I'm here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/4/2017


	6. To lay hands on another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatings, crying, giving up and regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy i was stuck on this one. It was like my brain was walking through sludge to write this.
> 
> Eh ah well.
> 
> Happy reading!  
> S E.

Sans took a breath, calming his rattled nerves before raising a fist and gently knocking on the hard oak door. Paper signs, silly cartoon stickers and a name plaque gave the door personality. The signs said things along the lines of 'no one can make feel anything you dont want to' and 'make everyday your own'.

Some of the signs confused sans. They talked about staying true to yourself and loving yourself. Since coming to the surface he doesnt really know who he is. With his brother making such drastic changes and them getting on better he wondered if the life he'd lived underground was just an act he put on. While on that same train of thought he wondered if the face topside him shows is just an act to hide how he truely acted underground. 

A small 'come in' was his response, he creaked it open slowly and made a point to find all four corners of the room before entering and seating himself on the black leather loveseat. He never sat anywhere else, the wooden rocking chair sat directly in front if the large window and the small ottoman sat right before the large book shelf that looked ready to fall over. He liked the loveseat because his back was to the wall and his faced the other man completely. After finding himself comfortable, frisk often compared him to a cat at the lengths he'll go to get comfortable, they greeted each other.

"Good afternoon, sans" the man greeted calmly, his voice quiet. "How was your week?"

He sat opposite of sans, on the longer full sized leather couch. His big wooden desk behind him. 

Sans took a minute to respond, he did this a lot. Wondering what he could and couldnt trust the man with. Finally making a decision in his mind, he nodded to himself; finding the others eyes with his own.

"Papyrus and i.... we had a fight" he takes another breath and clenches his fists in his lap. "We were arguing about something stupid too."

Sans squeezed his eyes closed and held his breath. The bones in his hands ground down on his palms. The human gave him a minute to calm himself before speaking.

"Sans" the counselors voice was stern but not loud, hoping to pull sans out of whatever thoughts he was stuck in. 

"I hit him" his claw like fingers scraped his skull, juat above his eyes. Leaving small lines where his nails scratched. 

"What do you mean by you hit him? Was it a smack or a full on, you know, punch?" The counsler made it a point to punch his other hand with a fist.

"He uh he..well he said we needed to have a talk, and paps ain't usually one for talking, more of an act now, ask later kinda person" he made a sound close to the clearing of a throat and a mirthless chuckle. 

"What was the talk about?" The human asked slowly, so as not to startle the monster after the minutes of silence. 

Sans stood abruptly, he paced around the large room mumbling to himself. The counsler waited patiently for the skeleton to return to his seat before asking again.

Flopping back down in his seat with a dramatic sigh he spoke again.

"He said that we dont communicate enough. Which makes no sense to me, were always talking." He inspected the frayed cuff of his jacket. "Said that i dont put in, that i never tell him anything"

"Well, do you?"

"NO" sans scoffed at the thought "why bother him with my problems when he has his own to deal with?!" He growled out. Glaring at the floor.

"This is a two way street. In order to regain his trust you have to let him in sometimes." The man scratched at his nose, and fixed his glasses. " its the only way to move forward "

"Fuck that. I dont want to burden him anymore than i have already" crossing his arms he slouched down in his seat. 

"You said you hit him?" The man changed the subject before the monster decided their time was up.

The skeletal monsters face dropped into one of self disappointment and hate. Finding the wall to his side more interesting, he stared off.

"Yeah..he was terrified of me... i was terrified of me.." 

Waiting a moment lead to a continuation. Sans shook and tears lined his eyes.

"I - I got so angry...i was just so mad that i hit him. I punched him in the face." The human didnt say anything and sans disnt expect him to. "He got this ... look on his face" 

Sans looked off in the distance, as if he was seeing his brothers face again.

"He was scared...then angry. He tried to say something but i punched him again. And again. And again. One thing lead to another and he was pinned to the wall. I was using magic I'd nearly forgotten i had." 

"What kind of magic was that?" The man folded his hands on his lap and urged the monster to continue.

"I can grab people by their soul, and throw them around.. i used - i used it against..." He trailed off  
"I dont think hes ever seen me use my magic like that. He was curled up against the wall.. " 

Sans sniffed, scrubbing at his eyes. "HE DIDNT EVEN FIGHT BACK" he coughed and punched the chair in anger, the thought his brother had just given up was what rattled im most.

"Hes got bruises and scratches... worst part is, hes pretending like nothing happened!"

The human sat back in his chair, taking everything in. He took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Sans..this is a lot of information. Thank you for trusting me with it" he sat up straighter " from what i know about you, this isnt an everyday thing. Now im not saying what you did was a good thing but i like to think I can help you" 

Sans gave a stern look at the paper the man reached down into his brief case and pulled out. Taking it hesitantly he read of the instructions of the many exercises that cpuld help him with his anger. 

"I know, and you know, that just these exercises wont make you calmer. They can help, sure but getting to the root of the issue is whats gonna help in the long run. That being said, lets practice these together before you leave, hm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 06/24/2017


	7. I got a job!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus confronts sans, papers seem to be everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa what a busy summer. Hope things are going well for you all!!
> 
> Happy reading!  
> S.E.

Papyrus' bedroom hadnt changed much since coming up to the surface. The dark curtains still drawn, the dresser scratched; evidence of a fit he must of thrown. His bed had upgraded, from the mattresses that fell into the dump to a queen sized bed that allowed him and his height to roll around during one of his restless nights.

The walls were white, out of character sure, the curatins and bed spread matched. Both a dark red crushed velvet. He only used the bedspread to keep him room looking well put together, underneath the duvet he kept his childhood blanket. The one that saved him from cruel monsters hiding under his bed to the nightmares he would sometimes have.

Currently, he lay on top of his perfectly made bed. One leg drawn up while the other lay flat. Shoes discarded along with his socks somewhere near the door left his feet bare. His toes curling into the fabric and resting in the cool touch.

One elbow proped his head up higher on his mountain of pillows. The other hand extended towards the ceiling, open palm reaching as if in search for somthing. The fingers repeatedly closed into a soft fist and opened again. Feeling the way each bone moved and scraped against one another. 

Until he scowled, closing his fist tight and letting the hand fall hard to his side, his head turning to watch it fall. His face was drawn tightly, it showed disgust and hate. 

Watching his closed fist slowly release showed the marks left by his claw like fingers in his palm. His expression dipped from disgust to a confusion and then an anxious stare blankly at the wall to the left of his bed. 

His eyes faded in and out on the empty wall, his vision become less and less focused the longer he stared. His mind ran a mile a minute trying to defend his eariler actions but came up with nothing.

Choosing to no longer mope, he flew up and searched his surroundings. Nothing he really had to do protect himself, it had fallen into a bad habit he couldn't break after coming topside.

The mirror sitting on his dresser stood tall and unbroken. The mirror he once had down unground was smashed, papyrus had stupidly thought that his brother had been dusted by a monster from waterfell. Come to find out sans had just been down the road in grillbys. That was the first night sans had been late home from his shift. The first but definitely not the last.

Downstairs, the gentle close of the door signaled sans return from work. The t.v. turned on and sans relaxed into the couch.

Papyrus watches sans melt into the couch. With the door cracked like it was he couldnt see much besides sans sitting on the couch reading the mail. He opened it a tad more to see his brother more clearly but the tiny squeak from the un oiled hinges grabbed the smaller skeletons attention. Making breif eye contact starled papyrus, like a child getting caught sneaking out, he pulled his door back. Just hearing sans call his name he closed his eyes, hoping that ignoring him would make the awkaward situation go away.

"Paps, could you come down here please?" 

Papyrus heard muffled through the door leaving papyrus no room to escape the conversation. Slowly, he opened his door letting the natural light from the open window in the living area invade his room. Opening it just enough so he could sneak through he shut the door again. 

Sans pat the spot next to him on the couch. The mail was strewn across the coffee table, envelopes fell to the floor and bits of teared paper littered the floor by sans feet. Open letters, papyrus watched sans, were stacked in a neat pile.

Taking the free seat by his brother Papyrus sat with his hands in his lap and straight backed, stiff as a board. Sans, doing the opposite, sat slouched curled into his sweater. His hands caught his attention.

After a moment in uncomfortable silence they felt that someone needed to speak.

"Sans I -"

"Paps i just wanted to- "

They both paused, eyes meetin eyes they both Stuttered over words that quickly died out. Papyrus cleared his throat, patting down his scarf. Sans opened his mouth to speak again but papyrus beat him to it.

"I want to apologize, for my behavior. I know that you are busy with work. I just thought it'd be fun to hang out together. You know, like old times.."

The smaller skeleton processed the words, thinking back on 'old times' he knew papyrus meant back when they were kids. Barely able to keep fed. All they had was eachother and the few gold sans had picked up somewhere. The memories sans had were of the both of them struggling to eat every day, papyrus crying for medicine that sans was unable to afford and usually watching over his brother as he slept so as not to be attacked in the dead of night. Papyrus remembered sans waiting on him hand and foot when he fell ill, sharing dinners together and watching his older brother take naps during the day.

"Paps, i didnt mean to yell at you eariler. I was frustrated, work called me in on my day off. You'd think the University would have enough people on a sunday but i guess not" 

Sans chuckled dryly the room went quiet again, but only for a moment. 

"Sans.... what happened? Why did everything change? Why did we drift apart .. we used to be so close." The taller skeletons shoulders dipped, a sad twinge in his voice. His confidence lowered.

Sans thought on this for what felt like hours but the only conclusion he came to was that he had pushed papyrus too hard. He wanted to make sure that papyrus could handle himself in the underground. As papyrus grew stronger he got colder, yelling commands and scolding sans for the things he forgot to do. The naps sans took that papyrus once saw as amusing became a burden.

Papyrus felt like he knew exactly where they went wrong but had to hear it from his brothers mouth. He knew that joining the guard put a strain on their relationship. He had an image he had to keep up, should he show weakness he feared being pulled from his job. That would not only put him in danger, but his brother as well. In public the townsfolk had to see him as hard, and strong. They wouldnt look up to someone who cares for his weak brother. The shouting matches followed them home and played a big hand in tearing up the already strained brothership.

"I dont know paps..i think.. " sans eyes found the stack of papers on the table once more. "I think we just had different things to focus on, you had the guard and i..."

Papyrus waited for the answer, sighing when it seemed as if his brother wouldnt continue talking.

"I'm sorry" sans met his brothers eyes "I'm sorry i was such an asshole to you, that you had to deal with a demanding, rude little brother. I want to fix this, i want us to be happy again"

"I am happy paps" sans played with the bones of his fingers, looking between his fingers and his brother.

"Are you really sans? Cause this.." he nodded at sans hands "seems more like youre agreeing with me to finish the conversation"

"No paps, i really am! I just.. i got some news" he twisted his fingers around each other, he pulled his shoulders back in a act of confidence but his face showed just how anxious he was.   
"I love you, and i am really happy bro." 

Sans eyes softened when he spoke these words, making quick eye contact with his brother he looked away in embarrassment. His eyes drifted to the stack of papers on the table before them.

"I got a job offer" sans smiled brightly.

Papyrus in awe let his hands fly to his mouth.  
"Thats great sans!! Thats so great!"

"I'd finally be recognized as a scientist. Not some professor!" The more sans spoke about it the more excited they both seemed to get.

"I'm so happy for you!! Where is it? The next Town over?"

The excitement died quickly from sans face, causing papyrus to frown as well. 

"Whats wrong? I thought this was great? Everything you ever wanted? Your dream job?"

Sans clenched his fists on his lap, releasing with deep breaths that he took. 

"It is" he stared down at the floor "its just, the work I'd be doing at the CDC wouldnt allow me to leave for long periods of time. They'd have a room for me in the bunkers. It'd just be me." 

Papyrus opened his mouth to speak when it seemed his brother was finished but was cut off.

"Its across the country pap. They want me to move to the other coast."

Papyrus mind was reeling, the job he so desperately wanted was across the huge country they called their home. Papyrus was scared stiff. He wanted so much for sans to get everything he deserves but He couldn't stop his mind from repeating one thing over and over again. 

Sans was leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/24/2017


	8. Its just a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the writer gets to excited to put the chapter out so it probably sounds a lot better in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost the motivation for a bit.
> 
> But i found it i think.
> 
> Hopefully.
> 
> Happy reading!!
> 
> S.E.

"I think this is a fantastic idea" Papyrus proudly stated. He stood by the door waiting for sans and his luggage. He never knew sans had so much stuff.

Dragging his second and final luggage to the door he scratched the back of his skull with his right hand.   
"Are you sure this is alright? I don't think we've ever been so far apart"

"Nonsense, this is your dream isnt it? This is what youve wanted since we were young!" Papyrus nodded his head to himself in confirmation with his eyes shut and hands on his hips. The open door at his back.

Sans on the other hand felt as nervous as he looked. He lined up his second suitcase with the first. A bag rested over his shoulders and met with his right hip. The tan canvas had stupid buttons with jokes written in small text. With his hands in his pants pockets Sans scuffed his feet against the floor and lifted his head to meet eyes with his taller brother.

"You've got me beat there bro" sans tried for a smile but only half his mouth wanted to move, resulting in a terrible grimace. 

Papyrus slammed the door against the wall making the door bounce back, already half way to the car with both of sans suit cases. He hit the unlock button twice so the trunk popped open, allowing the taller to drop the cases inside with a thud.

"HEY!" sans stumbled out the door, tripping over the threshold, making sure to shut the house up behind him. 

"Watch it! My laptop is in there!" He stumbled, and nearly fell had papyrus not been there to catch him, into the back end of the car. Set back on his feet he scratched at the back of his skull.

"It'll be fine, besides you could fix it. Youre smart like that" Papyrus waved the thought off, taking fast steps to the drivers seat of the car, slamming the door shut and turned the key over. Leaving sans in a daze.

"Lets go lazy. You'll be late for your flight"  
Papyrus honked the horn comically, looking back with a smirk.

"Right" sans shook himself from his daze, plopping down in the passengers seat he fiddled woth the radio. The jump into the seat made the car drop and then raise again under the pressure.

Papyrus glared in sans direction at the mistreatment of his car. He cleared his throat and shifted into drive.

"What?" Sans laughed "its just a car, you can fix it." 

Papyrus groaned and rubbed at his warm face. Embarrassed that his own words were used against him. He fixed his mirrors, tugged on his seat belt and started down the drive way.

The ride to the airport was filled with jokes and laughter, usually at papyrus expense. Papyrus even put in his share of terrible puns, usually followed by a 'nyeh heh!'. It was the closest sans had felt with his brother since he announced the job offer. 

Their conversation after the announcement became stale and stiff. Each afraid to anger the other with their opinions, until papyrus dropped the rag he used to wash the table down and insisted they converse. Thats when he convinced sans to take this job for he'd never know when another chance like this would arise.

The car did seem to quiet as they pulled into the airports parking garage. Lingering laughter dimmed as they exited the car, leaving the other to their own thoughts. The silence was stifling when they entered the terminal. The airport was full of new arrivals and leaving passengers. People all around them talked, seemingly speaking over others. 

Friends from far away, family returning home. The presence of the strangers were loud and heavy, but the brothers felt like the children in the room. So much to say but no one to listen.

Passing conversations included an uncle returning from a visit with distant relatives, a mother returning from her stay on a naval ship, and a father meeting his long lost daughter for the first time. There was hugging,and kissing, tears of joy and prayer. The smiles on these peoples faces could not grow any bigger. 

Getting closer to the check in the conversations included more heavy topics like a son going off to boot camp, a couple speaking of a funeral they must attend several states over and a friend wishing farewell to another who spoke of money issues and not being able to visit again. Tears seemed to be used as sorrowful goodbyes, hugs lingered and eyes met eyes as if it were for the last time. It was a lot quieter towards the desks, people making the most of the time they had.

Sans saw papyrus head swivel at each conversation. He wished he knew what his brother was thinking, he wished the job wasnt so far away. He purposely slowed his steps so as to savour the time left.

Grabbing his boarding pass from the kind stewardess behind the desk he watched as his luggage moved slowly on the belt behind the wall. Where his cases would meet the cases of all the others flying on the same plane and tossed under in the storage of the flying contraption. The pair stepped to the side so others behind them could check in.

They were silent for a minute, and then another. And another. A cold feeling washed over the both of them, the sort that one feels when having a secret told or getting caught getting into trouble. The feeling was real, this was real; his brother was actually leaving him. They watched as others continued on down to the checkpoint and were scanned. Papyrus had nothing to say that wasnt already hinted at.

"So-" sans cleared his throat, the squeak he made before forgotten as he spoke again.

"So.. this is it" he tried to smile, and find his brothers eyes. When the other didnt look up he frowned slightly and tried again.

"Hey, paps, its alright" he chuckled. He positioned the bag on his shoulder more comfortably. The forced sound grabbed papyrus attention.

"Of course it is!! Why would anything not be?" He coughed into his hand, looking away.

"Are you crying?" Sans teased, he watched the other scrub at his eyes and stand straight.

"NO! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" he glared down at his brother, watching the smile slip from sans face he sighed.

"I'll send back as much as i can" sans began seriously. Knowing how little time they had left before his plane was called for take off.

"I know i wont need much, just enough to eat and wash up" he scratched at the back of his head again.

"Sans... you know you dont have to do that" was a quiet mumble barely heard amongst the chatter of nearby people.

"I want to. You worked so hard on your own for us down there. I want to help out more as the older brother and not just a lazy pile of bones" he chuckled, holding onto the strap of his bag with a hand.

"You arent lazy you know" papyrus met his brothers eyes.   
"You have moments where i wish you'd help around the house more and i cant believe you when you say that sock in the living room migrated back to the same spot as it was back underground but you're a lot better than i gave you credit for." 

Sans face softened, he opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by deep voice.

"Hey, if youre gonna catch your flight you have to go through the checkpoint" a man in uniform nodded at sans as he passed by. He waved at the stewardess in greeting.

"I ah.. guess i gotta go then." Sans patted his shoulder bag to his side. And started towards the other officers behind the ropes.

Papyrus watched him walk off, the officers pat him down and he walked through a weird tube that checked him for metal. Seeing sans grab his bag and head down to his gate caused papyrus to move quickly.

"SANS!" he startled the security, a few officers made their way towards the skeleton but not touching him. He waved his arms in hopes of getting sans attention. 

Sans turned and saw papyrus waving over the heads of the officers. He waved back just as papyrus spoke again.

"STAY SAFE BROTHER!! DONT TALK ILL OF OTHERS! CALL ME WHEN YOU LAND!" 

The officers raised their hands and spoke calmly at papyrus. One grabbed his arm in case anything went wrong. Papyrus face twisted in annoyance, he pulled his arm from the man and turned to leave. Not before he looked back at the checkpoint to see his brother already gone.

He sighed and walked himself back to his car.

\--

Sans made himself comfortable in the waiting area before his plane arrived. Staring at the others around him only kept him occupied for a a small amout of time before he started checking his social media. He told himself he wasnt gonna kill his battery before he got on the plane but watching people had lost his interest too soon.

A message popped up as the announcement that the plane was loading, he recieved it in line to board. The kid had heard of the news of his new job from his bro. 

'Congratulations. Youre off today?' The text read. The text had all sorts of emojis as its signature.

'Yeah, loading now' he typed out, watching the line before him get shorter. He stepped up in time with everyone else. People behind him murmured of what they were to do once they boarded and then landed. Strangers talked to strangers like they were friends. Children made noises and spoke loudly at their gaurdians.

'What did papyrus say about it? He must be a nervous wreck'

The text made him pause, his thumbs twiddled around the key board before he typed out a response.

Sans was next in line, his ticket got scanned and he hauled up his bag from the floor and started down the small hallway following and being followed by other passengers.

'He was the one to encourage me, said it was ridiculous not to take the job' he replied as the line onto the air craft stopped. He put his phone to sleep and put it half way in his pocket before he pulled it back out to check the time.

Looking down at his messages again after he was seated he saw that frisk was typing. Making himself comfortable he glanced out the window to watch the take off.

\--

Papyrus' night felt years long already. He ignored the fact that he'd only been home for a few hours. He flopped on the couch with a sigh, turnin the t.v. on he intended to let his mind go blank.

After hours had passed the house was dark, he felt no need to turn on the lights. He sat before the bright t.v. watching a rerun of one of his favorite dramas. Becoming more tired with each episode he Laid out flat on the couch with his feet hanging off the arm of one side he let himself drift in and out of sleep. Only waking after a particularly loud commercial did he sit up and click the t.v. off. He clinked his jaw a few times and then rose. Gulping down a good sized glass of water he stumbled down the hall to his bedroom.

His bed called to him. Falling onto the duvet face first he turned onto his back and he stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep again he remembered how empty the house was with his brother was gone. Tears threatened to fall, turning on his side he clutched a pillow to his chest, willing the sadness to leave him. He's never felt so alone in the quiet.

Days passed, in hopes of keeping busy he cleaned the house. The floors were scrubed and then shined. The trinkets about the sitting area were dusted multiple times and the seating steam cleaned. He tended to the garden and With nothing left to clean he found himself in sans' bedroom doorway. 

Upon entering he found it already tidy. He noticed The bed made and the shelves in order. Clothes sat in a basket and not on the floor and the teash tornado was trashless. Dragging the mop and spray cleaner in he dropped them at the foot of the bed and flopped on the bedspread. 

The bed smelt of sans. Not the greatest scent but still enough to make his soul hurt. He was really beginning to miss his brother. He knew he was the one to push his brother into this but he was wishing he'd been more selfish and asked his brother to stay.

The lack of jokes and loud conversation left him feeling empty. The silence that filled the house choked him up. He pulled his brothers pillow down, curled around it and let tears flow. His cries , turned to sobs. Once he'd let the tear dry on his face, What felt like hours later he was disturbed by a constant ringing. His phone buzzed in his back pocket.

He pulled the device to his face and thought about letting the answering machine pick up until he saw the name. 

He sat up, Wiping at his nose he snorted and answered with a cheery hello.

"Hey bro!" Sans spoke happily into the mic.

"How have you been? Miss me yet?" He laughed to himself.

"NO! why would i? Youre doing great things! Saving human and monsters and the like!" 

Papyrus stood and posed with a hand on his hip nearly tripping on the blanket tangled around his foot.

"How are you doing brother? Have you settled in?" He dropped his pose and brought a hand to his mouth as if he were to chew on nails he didnt have.

"Im alright paps, had to make some choices i wanst sure i could make but its all good now. " Papyrus could almost see the shrug he knew his brother made while stating this. 

The line went silent for a moment. An awkaward silence came over the both of them, neither knowing what to say.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" papyrus smiled down at the carpet, wishing he could find something more interesting to say. Anything to keep the conversation going a bit longer. If he closed his eyes it was as if he was speaking to his brother face to face.

"Hey paps" sans sounded nervous while he spoke "i think i left something in the trunk, could you check for me?"

Papyrus' eyes shot open and his face grew angry. He scoffed into the phone as he stomped toward the front door.

"Is that why you called me? You forgot your laptop charger didnt you?" He stomped his way out the door before he stopped and remembered to grab the keys. Poking his head back in the door he grabbed the keys off of the key rack and hit the unlock button.

"Honestly sans, i cant believe you" he pushed the unlock button again so he could rip up the hatch. 

"I told you not to..." he watched as the door bounced back "...forget anything...?"

"Hey bro" sans wiggled his fingers in greeting. The trunk was spacious enough that he didnt need to be scrunched up but he laid against his luggage. He hung his phone up and tossed it behind himself in the direction of his luggage.

"Sans... youre here? But how?" He stepped back in shock, his brother crawled out of the trunk, rolling over and falling to the ground with an oof.

"Sans?" He reached out to his brother on the ground. "Why are you here? I thought this was your dream job? Why arent you there now?"

Sans rubbed at his head, sitting up he grinned at his brother.

"Heh wasnt too much fun. Had to clean my own room and things". He hunched over with his elbow resting on his knee. He winked an eye and lifted his other hand.

"Besides there was a lack of great and terribleness. Didnt feel like home" he dropped his hand and continued to stare up.

Papyrus, in shock, fell to his knees and grabbed sans up in a hug. Squeezing tighter than he ever thought he would. Sans wheezed at the hug and let his face relax when he returned the hug. He rested his chin on the taller's shoulder, looking over the trees and plants in their yard. Sans heard a near quiet sniff and pat his brothers back.

"Sorry i left bro" his eyes scanned the surroundings then landed on his brothers back. 

"No, Im sorry i pushed you into this. I should of known you didnt want to go" he pulled back and found sans eyes. "I just wanted you to be happy" 

Papyrus gripped at his brothers sweatshirt, fingers getting tangled in the soft material. 

"I told you, i am happy paps." He dislodged from the hug and rested his hands on his brothers shoulders, using a hand to wipe away stray tears not caught by his sweatshirt. 

"I dont need some fancy job, or money to be happy." He smiled up at his younger brother with a cheeky grin. 

Papyrus smiled in response.

"I'm glad youre home "

A moment of comfortable silence passed before sans spoke again.

"Even though it was a pretty sweet gig. All expenses paid, 40 hours a week, work travel" he sighed and then laughed when papyrus made a face. Standing the taller skeleton pointed at the trunk.

"Thats it. Get in were taking you back" he yanked his brother up by the arm and tried to stuff him back into the car.

"Wait paps!!" Sans snorted as he laughed "paps no!" He let his no drag on.

"I DONT HAVE TO TAKE THIS! I'LL MAIL YOU THERE IF I HAVE TO!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/27/2017

**Author's Note:**

> 5/14/2017


End file.
